Bunneh Hats
by ShiKi128
Summary: A SasxOC


**Hehe...Hello..I..Don't own Naruto or any other Characters mentioned..But I do own Hirko-chan!..I think...xD**

_Past_

_"sas-kun!" You Yelled Running Towards The Young Uchiha.he Looked Over His Shoulder And Smiled At You.you Tackled Him From Behind Hugging Him Tightly._

_"sas-kun.."_

_"yes Hirko-chan?"he Turned Around You Still Clinging Onto Him "hirko-chan Feeling OK?"_

_Behind Sasuke Were Ino Yamato And Sakura Haruno Glaring Daggers At You,but You Just Ignored Him And Pulled Away Managing A Weak Smile "I'm..I'm Moving Sas-kun.."_

_His Eyes Widened In Disbelief "are..you Kidding Hirko...chan..?"you Shook Your Head Trying Not To Look At Him._

_"mama...doesn't Want To Be Reminded..about Daddy,so She Says We Got To Move.."_

_When You Looked Away From Him You Saw Ino And Sakura Holding Hands And Dancing Around .sasuke Opened His Mouth As If To Say Something But Nothing Came Out As Your Arms Went Limp Around Him._

_"just...just Don't Ever Change Sas-kun!" You Faked A Smile Darting Off Before He Could See Your Tears._

**Present**

**You Were Sitting On The Porch With A Suitcase By You And A Bored Expression On Your Face As You Were Looking Around The Place...nothing,not A House For Miles...no Trees..just Sand.of Course Just Cause It Was A Deserted Hell Didn't Mean You Hadn't Made Any Friends..there Was The Sand Siblings,temari..she Was Older Than You But You Guys Got Along Great..seeing As She Was Your Only Girl Friend,she Always Kept You Smiling And Happy..then There Was Kankoru,he Made Her A Going Away Present,it Was A Puppet Of Herself.then The Youngest Of The Sib's Was Garra.he Was Cold Hearted But He Had Taught Her To Stand Up For Her Self..and..and Never Give Up...**

**'just Like Naruto..' You Sighed As Your Mother Came Out With Suitcases And Loading Them In The Trunk.she Turned Around And Flashed You A Smiled.**

**"ready To Go Home Sweetie?"**

**Your Mouth Felt Dry..but You Grinned Standing Up And Dusting Yourself Up**

**"always Have Been Ma."**

**You Took In A Deep Breath Looking Around One Last Time.'are You Ready...sas..sas..kun?'**

**"we're Here."you Heard Your Mother Say,you Could Tell She Had The Nerves By The Way She Spoke..her Voice Was Shaky And She Was Tapping Her Fingers On The Steering Wheel.**

**'ko...kohona..'**

**They Stopped At The Gate And One Of The Guards Spoke**

**"whats Your Business Here?"your Mother Smiled And Let Out A Breath.**

**"fukushima Nomiya,and My Daughter Fukushima Hirko.we Are Formal Villagers From Here."she Held Out Her Leaf Village Headband.**

**'oh Thats Right..mom Kept Hers..while I Never Even Got One...'**

**She Pointed Back At You**

**"my Daughter And I Left Nine Years Ago.she Didn't Have Time To Get One,she Was To Young."**

**'nine Years..had It Really Been Nine Years...?'**

**They Nodded Opening The Gate And Letting You Enter.nothing Had Changed...well At Least..not Alot.your Mother Stopped The Car And Let You Out**

**"sweetie Im Going To Drop Our Stuff Off At Our House,why Don't You Catch Up With Some Old Friends?"**

**You Smiled And Nodded.truth Was..you Didn't Intend To Meet Them Today..she Drove Off Leaving You By The Ramen Shop..you Sighed Your Smiling Fading And Taking A Seat And Ordering Beef Ramen .when You Turned To See Who Was Slurping Ramen Loudly You Gasped Grabbing His Attion.**

**"hmn.can I Help You?" The Blonde Blinked Dumbfounded Noddles Hanging Out Of His Mouth.you Giggled Placing A Hand Over Your Mouth.**

**"your So Silly Naruto!"**

**'naruto..that Was His Name...right?'**

**He Just Kept Staring Before Slurping Up The Noddles And Mumbling "do I Know You?"**

**Your Smile Faded. 'he Doesn't Remember Me...'**

**"I'm..." You Sighed "I'm Hirko...fukushima Hirko..we Used To Be Friends.."**

**He Put His Chopstick Down And Muttered "fukushima..?" Confusion Was Seen All Over His Face.you Sighed Turning To Your Bowl.**

**"nevermi-"**

**"you Were My First Friend...right?"**

_Flashback_

_"hey!you Uzumaki!" A Little Girl Had Her Hands On Her Hips Standing Above The Boy Who Sat In The Swing All Alone."why Aren't You Playing?"_

_Naruto Looked Up At Her Sadly "i Don't Have Any..."_

_She Scowled"well Now You Do!i,fukushima Hirko!is Your New Friend!" You Proclaimed Grinning At Naruto.he Smiled And Nodded "I'm Naruto Uzumaki"_

_End Of Flashback_

**Your Face Lit Up And You Nodded Your Head Furiously "yea!!you Remember Me?!"**

**Naruto Smiled And Said "i Would Of Remembered You Faster But..you Changed Alot And You Dont Have A Leaf Headband.."**

**You Tilted Your Head "changed..?"**

**Narutos Face Flushed A Light Pink "uhh..ya Know Your..uhmm..more..."**

**"more..?"you Beamed Catching On.**

**"erhmm..more...uhm..developed.."**

**You Giggled And Rolled Your Eyes Playfully."thanks Naru-kun."**

**"uh,would You Like A Tour Of The Village..i Mean..since You Haven't Been Here For A While?"**

**You Nodded Standing Up "of Course."**

**It Had Been Hours Since You Guys Had Left The Ramen Shop,not To Say You Were Getting Bored Or Anything,you Were Enjoying Hanging Out With Your Bud.**

**"ermm...ya...seen Anyone Else?" You Asked And You Saw The Happiness Drain From Narutos Face.and You Realized How That Sounded..**

**"oh!i Mean Im Having A Great Time With You,but I Would Like To Catch Up With Others Too!"**

**He Smiled Again And Nodded "yea,lemme Show You Kiba!"**

**"ki-ba?" You Muttered Following Naruto.apparently He Hadn't Heard You And You Were At A Doorstep Naruto Knocking Loudly,not Stopping For A Split Second.the Door Open And What Looked Like A Pretty Pissed Off Boy Was Standing There.he Had Red Marks On Each Side Of His Face,kinda Of Right Below His Eyes..and He Was Fair Enough To Look At.naruto Yanked You Forward Pushing You Infront Of Kiba.**

**"this Is My Old Friend Hirko!see Moved,but Now Shes Back!"you Shifted Abit**

**'i Dont Care Alot About These People..i Just Want To See Him..ugh..'**

**You Smiled "eh,hey."**

**A Smirk Rose To His Face And He Glanced Down-next Thing You Knew Your Palm Hit His Face,hard.he Yelped Jumping Back.**

**"excuse You." You Mumbled And Turned Walking Back Down The Street,**

**"see Ya Later Naru!"with That You Vanished Out Of Their Sight,leaving Naruto To Scream At Kiba.**

**'he...what If Hes Not Here Anymore...or Forgot About Me...''you Sighed Staring At You Feet.you Collided With Someone And Groaned As You Fell On Your Butt And Rubbing Your Head."ow...I'm..sorr-"**

**"watch Where Your Going." A Cold Voice Replied.**

**You Looked Up And Muttered "excuse Me.."your Eyes Were Wide And You Could Barley Keep Yourself From Jumping Up And Wrapping Your Arms Around His Neck Tightly.you Stood Up Dusting Yourself.you Noted That His Eyes Were Cold And Cruel Unlike The Sasuke You Knew Long Ago,he Didn't Have That Lopsided Grin He Had When He Saw Her Either.you Took A Breath And Smiled.**

**"if Im Correct..your Sas-...sasuke.right?" He Glowered At You.**

**"point?"he Crossed His Arms Over His Chest.that Made You Grin. 'still As Cute.' You Hid Your Hands Behind Your Back."is It True You Used To Have A Brown Teddy Bear,with A Missing Eye,named Mr.stuffy?"you Stifled A Giggle As His Eye Widened And His Mouth Gaped Open "how'd Did You Know That?"you Pulled The Small Blue Backpack Off Your Shoulder And Pulled Out A Worn Out Teddy Bear,with Lots Of Stitches."cause You Gave Him To Me Before I Left.."**

_Flashback_

_You Open The Door As A Few Soft Knocks Came."sas-kun..?" He Smiled,you Could Tell It Was Forced Up .he Shoved A Teddy Bear In Your Hands "take Him!"you Wrapped Your Fingers Around It Looking Down At It Then Back At Him "mr..mr.stuffy..?" He Nodded Solidly. "you Need Him Way More Than I Do."by Now You Were Holding Back Tears That Were Threating To Fall Down Your Face.your Mother Came From Behind You And Yanked You Away Slamming The Door In Sasuke Face."i Forbid You To Talk To Any Of Your Old Friends!do You Hear Me!?"she Was Shouting At You..and You Hoped Sasuke Would Run In And Save You..but He Never Did.._

_End_

**He Shook His Head And Regained His "cool" Composer."yea Right." He Muttered Walking Away From You,leaving You Standing There Holding The Teddy Bear Out To Thin Air.**

**You Turned And Saw Him Walking Away His Hands Stuffed In His Pants,you Wanted To Chase After Him But..you Were Frozen There...you Saw Sakura Jump Out Of No Where And Attach Herself To Him.you Moved Following After Him In A Quick pace Catching Up And Mumbling "wait.."**

**They Both Turned Around And You Held Out The Teddy Bear Once Again. "here...you Need Him Way More Than I Do...sas-kun.."**

**His Black Eyes Went Soft And He Whispered So She Could Barley Hear Him "hirko-chan..?" A Small Smile Rose To Your Lips And You Nodded.sakura Got A Very Disgusted Look On Her Face."sasuke-kun Did You Just Call That Girl Chan?!"**

****

**Gah!This is my first post and it's so short!Im so sorry!I should post the info about you..But I lost it.. -Laughs Nervously.- Sorry...Uhm..And yea this is a You And Sasuke story seeing As I don't see much..So Its like...Ehh..Sas-kunxOc?**

**Sasuke:Don't call me that. -Glares.-**

**O.O...Ehm...I hope you...Enjoyed .'**


End file.
